Survivor: Cartoon Crossover Edition
by Pyro Magnus
Summary: In a bid to win three million dollars, sixteen contestants must face off against Challenges that will test their mental and physical skills. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will... Survive?
1. Meeting the Contestants

Okay... I'm re-uploading this with some MAJOR re-writes. Hopefully it won't get deleted again. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Magnus Island; a place just off the north-east coast of Australia. As of today, it will be the site of a well known contest.

"G'day! I'm Pyro Magnus, the host of this Survivor series!" A grey cat with two tails, a tattered golden cloak and a purple symbol on his chest said as the camera zoomed in on him.

Pacing in front of the camera, PM continued to speak.  
"As you know, over the course of about a month, our Survivor contestants will participate in challenges to win both Immunity and Rewards, and after each Immunity Challenge, the losing Tribe will vote off one of their own. Who will be the ultimate Survivor and win three million dollars? Find out here, on Survivor: Cartoon Crossover Edition!"

* * *

A boat arrived at the dock, bringing with it the contestants.

"Alrighty, then! Let's get our contestants sorted into their Tribes!" PM announced.

"When I call your name, I want you to come up to me and flip the coin I lend you. If the result of the coin-flip is Heads, go stand on the purple mat on my right, if it's Tails, go stand on the red mat on my left. Got it?"

The contestants all nodded.

"Danger Duck of Loonatics Unleashed!"

The black-feathered duck walked up to PM. Instead of his uniform, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, blue denim shorts and a pair of mirrored shades.

_"'I'll admit; the main thing I'm coming here for is the cash, but I do have another reason for being here.'"_ Duck said to the camera. _"'I aim to prove to my teammates on the Loonatics how much of an asset I am by either winning or making it to the final two!'"_

Duck took the coin from PM's hand and flipped it, letting it land in the host's other hand.

"The result of the coin-flip is Heads. Please go stand on the purple mat." PM said.

"Since you asked so nicely." Duck said, walking over to the purple mat.

"Yugi Muto of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

The boy with the multicolored hair nodded as he walked swiftly up to PM. Since his old school uniform was both too hot and too small for him, he'd decided to wear a sky blue T-shirt and grey cargo pants with some flip-flops.

_"'My friends and I were fans of Survivor back when I still had the Millennium Puzzle.'"_ Yugi told the camera. _"'Joey and Tristan were always teasing me about going on the show to see how long I'd survive, but they never thought I'd ever actually do it! I guess my main reason for coming here IS to see how long I'll last, while having fun every step of the way.'"_

Taking the coin from PM, Yugi flipped it high into the air, PM barely managing to catch it.

"You flipped Tails. Go to the red mat, please." PM said.

Nodding, Yugi went and stood on the red mat.

"Meowth of the Pokemon anime!"

Standing up, Meowth made his way over to PM.

_"'Why'd I come on Survivor?'"_ Meowth asked, responding to the cameraman. _"'Gun to my head, I'd have to say I came here to prove to myself that I'm a good enough Pokemon to be able to take on any challenge that life throws my way. If that means being sneaky, then so be it!'"_

Spinning the coin on one of his claws, Meowth threw it up and allowed it to land in PM's hand.

"It's Tails. Please go to the red mat." PM said.

Nodding, Meowth ran over to the red mat.

"Nutsy of The Adventures of Blinky Bill!"

Smiling, the little koala ran to PM. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and a pink skirt, with a frangipani behind her left ear.

_"'I've been through so many adventures with Blinky and the others that this sort of thing is becoming second nature to me!'"_ Nutsy told the camera, giggling slightly. _"'I guess my main reason for being here is to see just how much I've learned about survival during my adventures.'"_

Taking the coin, Nutsy flipped it directly into PM's hand.

"You got Heads. Purple mat, please." PM said.

Grinning excitedly, Nutsy ran to the purple mat.

"Great; I'm on the same team as a little kid." Duck muttered.

"Gosalyn Mallard of DarkWing Duck!"

Grinning, the now older and taller duckette walked nervously up to PM. She was wearing a tank top version of her old sports jersey, a pair of jeans with the knees worn through and had her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual pigtails.

_"'I'll bet you think you know why I'm here.'"_ Gosalyn said to the camera. _"'Well, you'd only be half right. I've outgrown my money-hungry ways in favor of a much more noble state of mind. My main reason for coming here is to prove to my da- I mean to DarkWing that I'm more than capable of taking up his mantle when the time comes.'"_

Flipping the coin, Gosalyn fidgeted slightly as it landed in PM's hand.

"You know the drill by now. Purple mat, if you please." PM said.

Sighing with relief, Gosalyn made her way to the purple mat, winking at Duck once she arrived.

_'Maybe being on this team won't be so bad, after all.'_ Duck thought, observing his newest teammate.

"Bonnie Rockwaller of Kim Possible!"

Pushing past the other remaining contestants, the brunette stopped in front of PM, tapping her foot. She was wearing an orange dress with matching sandals, a wide-brimmed white hat and mirrored sunglasses.

"Is there a problem?" PM asked cautiously.

"You expect me to touch that coin after it's been handled by those animals?" Bonnie growled.

Wiping the coin with an alcohol wipe, PM handed the now clean coin to Bonnie, who flipped it as high into the air as she could.

_"'I'm sure you know why I'm here, so let's get this over with.'"_ Bonnie said to the camera. _"'I'm gonna make Kim Possible regret the day she met me! Winning this contest is the first step to accomplishing that goal!'"_

The coin finally landed in PM's hands.

"Heads. Purple mat." PM stated.

Fuming, Bonnie made her way to the purple mat.

"I can't believe I have to be on a team made up of mostly anthro characters." Bonnie snarled to herself.

"Zack Saturday of The Secret Saturdays!"

Smiling brightly, the teen walked over to PM. He was wearing what he always wore.

_"'I'm just glad my parents allowed me to come here at all!'"_ Zack said. _"'They've become so overprotective lately. My main reason for coming here is to see the variety of wildlife on the island. There may even be a few Cryptids, who knows?'"_

Flipping the coin, Zack allowed it to land in his own hand before giving it back to PM.

"It was tails, dude." Zack told PM.

"Which means you're going to the red mat." PM said.

As Zack arrived at the red mat, he high-fived Yugi.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Standing up, the twin-tailed fox shyly made his way over to PM. He was wearing a green visor to protect his face from the sun. Aside from that, not much was different about his appearance.

_"'I suppose you're wondering why I applied for Survivor.'"_ Tails said to the camera. _"'To be perfectly honest, I didn't! You see, Sonic and I were watching an old episode from way back in season one and the subject came up of what either of us would do if we won the kind of money that Survivor offers. I told Sonic that I'd use the money to fund research into undoing all the bad stuff Robotnik's done. Before I knew what hit me, Sonic had signed me up! Oh well... At least I'll have a chance to try out some of the strategies I came up with while watching the show.'"_

After flipping the coin, Tails and PM waited for it to come down.

"By the way, I love the fact that we both have two tails! Kinda makes me feel like less of a freak, you know?" PM said.

"Same here!" Tails replied.

As the coin came down, Tails and PM both made a flying grab for it, but it was Tails that caught the coin.

"What did you flip?" PM asked.

"Just say my name and you'll find out!" Tails said, handing the coin back to PM.

"In that case, make your way to the red mat!" PM said.

Hovering, Tails flew over to the red mat.

"Snoopy of Peanuts!"

The black and white beagle calmly made his way over to PM, a smirk on his face. His collar had a specially made dogtag that had a built-in universal translation device.

_"'My goodness, it feels so good to finally be able to talk!'"_ Snoopy shouted to the camera. _"'Anyway, my reason for coming on Survivor is a simple one: To get as far away from Charlie Brown and his problems for a month as possible!'"_

* * *

**(Charlie Brown's house, living room)**

Linus Van Pelt turned from the TV to look at Charlie Brown.

"I'll say this about your dog, Charlie Brown; he's more annoying now that he can talk."

"Tell me about it!" Charlie Brown replied, putting a hand to his face.

* * *

**(Magnus Island)**

Taking the coin from PM's hand, Snoopy did some magic tricks with it before finally flipping it into the host's hand.

"You've flipped tails. Go to the red mat, please." PM said.

Nodding, Snoopy walked over to the red mat.

"Ben Tennyson of Ben 10: Omniverse!"

Smiling confidently, the Omnitrix wielder walked up to PM. He was wearing a lime green sleeveless shirt, a pair of cargo jeans and some flip-flops.

_"'With all the adventures I've been having, I've never really had the chance to apply for this.'"_ Ben told the camera. _"'My main reason for coming here is to just have a break from superhero stuff and unwind a little.'"_

Ben just got straight to the point and flipped the coin into PM's hand.

"Heads, purple mat, go." PM told Ben.

Upon reaching the mat, Ben high-fived Duck and Gosalyn while getting the cold shoulder from Bonnie.

"Daggett Beaver of Angry Beavers!"

The brown beaver, wearing only a pair of sunglasses, walked determinedly towards PM.

_"'You know why I'm here. Why even say it out loud?'"_ Dagg said to the camera.

Snatching the coin from PM's hand, Dagg attempted to flip it, but instead just made it fall to the ground.

"That counts as a flip, you got Tails." PM told Dagg.

Cursing under his breath, Dagg made his way over to the red mat.

"Numbuh Four of Kids Next Door!"

The KND agent, now sporting an Australian army hat, combat boots and a sleeveless orange hoodie, cautiously made his way over to PM.

_"'My mates in the KND think I need more survival experience, so they signed me up for this.'"_ Numbuh Four said to the camera. _"'I just hope I don't get stuck with a bunch of stupid adults!'"_

"I'll use me own coin if you don't mind, mate." Numbuh Four stated.

"That's fine with me as long as it's not a double-sided coin." PM replied.

Flipping his coin, Numbuh Four watched it land on the ground. "It's Heads, mate."

"Then, to the purple mat you must go." PM said.

Walking over to the purple mat, Numbuh Four took note of the ages of the rest of the contestants. 'Well, at least there's another Aussie kid for me to talk to.' He thought to himself as he noticed Nutsy.

"Starfire of Teen Titans!"

Smiling with joy, the Tamaranian princess floated over to PM. She was wearing her usual attire.

_"'I did not initially have any desire to be on this program.'"_ Starfire began. _"'However; my friends Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg all recommended that I attempt this as it would further my understanding of human social life. I sincerely hope that I make some new friends while I am here.'"_

Taking the coin from PM's hand, Starfire flipped it so high into the air that it didn't come back down. Sweatdropping, PM grabbed another coin from his pocket. "How about I flip it for you?" He said as he did just that.

Smiling sheepishly, Starfire watched as the coin landed in PM's hand.

"The result of this coin-flip is Heads. Please go stand on the purple mat. PM said.

Starfire nodded and flew over to the purple mat.

"Max Goof of House Of Mouse!"

Cracking his knuckles, the dog-like Toon walked over to PM. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, beige cargo shorts and a pair of sneakers.

_"'I am such a huge fan of Survivor.'"_ Max told the camera. _"'I've watched every episode of every season since it first started. I'm hoping that all these years of watching Survivor will pay off and allow me to make it to the finale, but I'll just have to wait and see.'"_

As Max made it to PM, he was nearly struck by the MIA first coin, which landed right in front of him.

"Um... I guess the coin decided for you, mate." PM said.

"I guess so." Max said, sweatdropping.

PM examined the coin.

"It's Tails, so head on over to the red mat." PM said.

Scratching his head, Max made his way carefully over to the red mat.

"Theodore Seville of the Alvin And The Chipmunks live-action films!"

The tiny chipmunk scurried over to PM, grinning wildly. He was wearing a tiny green sleeveless shirt.

_"'I may not look like the kind of person that could make it on this type of show, but appearances can be deceiving.'"_ Theodore told the camera. _"'I aim to prove to my brother Alvin that I'm not a weakling! Besides, I survived being stranded on a REAL deserted island!'"_

Noticing the distinct size difference between Theodore and the coin, PM flipped it for him.

"Heads. Go to the purple mat, please." PM said.

With a quick nod, Theodore scurried over to the purple mat.

"Garfield of Garfield & Friends!"

Yawning, the fat cat lazily made his way over to PM. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a bandana around his neck with a hidden translator in it.

_"'My so-called 'friends' sent me here because they think I need to lose some weight.'"_ Garfield told the camera. _"'I just hope there aren't too many physical challenges.'"_

"There's only one spot left, mate." PM told Garfield, gesturing for him to go to the red mat.

Nodding, Garfield slowly walked over to the red mat.

"Now that the Tribes are sorted, let me tell you what's going on. The contestants standing on the red mat are now known as the Pyre Tribe!" PM explained.

"Don't tell me you're using parts of your name to name the Tribes!" Duck groaned in disgust.

"And the contestants standing on the purple mat will be known as the Magnum Tribe!" PM said.

"You're really going through with this, aren't you?" Ben asked. PM nodded.

"Okay, let me just write this down." PM said while writing on a sheet of paper.

Magnum Tribe:

Danger Duck

Nutsy Bill

Gosalyn Mallard

Bonnie Rockwaller

Ben Tennyson

Numbuh Four

Starfire

Theodore Seville

Pyre Tribe:

Yugi Muto

Meowth

Zack Saturday

Miles "Tails" Prower

Snoopy

Daggett Beaver

Max Goof

Garfield

"Okay, on your Tribe mats you'll find a map that'll lead you to your campsites! So tell me, are you ready to start?" PM asked.

Each member of both Tribes gave an affirmative nod.

"Well then, off you go!"

* * *

_**(A/N: Alright, first chapter's back up. *prays* Please don't let this get deleted again.)**_

Read and Review, please!


	2. Days 1 to 3

Here's the majorly re-written chapter 2, everybody!

* * *

**(Magnum Tribe)**

The Tribe was walking through the jungle and Bonnie wouldn't stop complaining about how unfair it was to be on a team full of anthros.

"Would you shut up, already?!" Gosalyn shouted. "Deal with us like we have to deal with you, alright?!"

The others all murmured in agreement.

_"'I don't know what's worse;'"_ Bonnie told the camera. _"'being on a team of anthros or being bossed around BY an anthro!'"_

Duck, who was holding the map, stopped suddenly.

"What now?" Bonnie groaned.

"We've made it camp, silly!" Theodore said, jumping onto a tree with a gun carved on it.

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Yugi was the navigator for the Pyres, but someone wasn't happy about it.

"Are you sure you're reading that map right?" Dagg asked.

"I'm positive." Yugi replied.

"Only idiots are positive." Dagg said.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm positive!" Dagg said before realising he'd been tricked. "Oh, spoot!"

_"'Dagg's been a bit of a pain since we started moving towards the campsite.'"_ Max told the camera. _"'But we soon realised just how gullible he is, and we've been tricking him into calling himself an idiot whenever he gets TOO annoying.'"_

Soon enough, the Pyres came upon a tree with a fireball carved into it.

"Told you so." Yugi said.

Dagg just grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway; let's take a break before we set up camp!" Yugi said.

The Tribe then went their separate ways for the time being.

_"'I've gotta say; I'm a little disappointed that the Magnums got all the girls on their team, but then again no girls means that we can just be ourselves!'"_ Zack said to the camera with a grin.

The Pyres settled in and made themselves comfortable for awhile, then Yugi, Zack and Tails set up a shelter, Snoopy, Dagg and Meowth went looking for firewood, and Garfield and Max stayed behind to guard the camp.

* * *

**(Magnum Tribe)**

The Magnums were setting up their camp, a shelter being one of their main priorities.

"Ben, would ya mind using one of your alien forms to help gather fallen branches and other stuff to make a shelter with?" Duck asked.

Ben started looking nervous. "I'd like to but, uh... I... can't. The Omnitrix has been kinda... buggy lately." Ben said, earning a suspiscious glance from Bonnie.

Duck sighed and gestured for Gosalyn to come over.

"That's okay. We'll make do with what we can find. Care to help me look for materials, Gos?" Duck asked.

Gosalyn smirked. "Sure thing!"

_"'I don't know what it is,'"_ Duck said to the camera. _"'but Gosalyn and I are connecting rather quickly. I guess the old Danger Duck charm's workin' for once!'"_

After an hour and a half, the team's shelter was finished. Bonnie complained about having to use a rock for a pillow, but everyone just ignored her.

* * *

**(Day 2, Pyre Tribe)**

_"'I don't know how we did it, but we actually managed to set up our camp.'"_ Tails told the camera. _"What I found the most surprising was how skilled Daggett was at building the shelter! I know he's a beaver but... He just doesn't seem like the type to be good at construction.'"_

The Pyres were all waking up, something irritating dragging them from their wonderful dreams.

"Am I the only one that's extremely itchy?" Meowth asked, frantically scratching himself.

"Absolutely not!" Snoopy said, scratching behind his ear with his hind leg.

"You don't have fleas, do you?" Zack asked Snoopy.

"Heck no! I have a flea bath every day!" Snoopy replied, his scratching becoming more frantic.

Garfield woke up at this point, the only one not scratching.

"Sorry guys. That'll be the circus I picked up shortly before coming here." Garfield said with a yawn.

_"'Of all the explanations I've heard of for a cat to have fleas, that's gotta be one of the crazier ones!'"_ Yugi told the camera.

With a whistle from Garfield, dozens of little blacks dots jumped from the others onto the cat.

"Just keep your circus off of _us_, okay?" Meowth said, shuddering in disgust.

* * *

**(Magnum Tribe)**

Everyone woke up to see Duck and Gosalyn coming into the campsite with fresh firewood. Heading over to the campfire, Duck built a tee-pee shape with some of the wood. Gosalyn started trying to light a fire by using a trick she'd been taught by DarkWing Duck. After about seven minutes of the wood not lighting, Duck gestured for Starfire to come over.

"Going by the fact that the word fire is in your name, I'm assuming you can help?" Duck asked. With a smile and a nod, Starfire let loose a precisely aimed Starbolt at the wood, which started a decent fire.

_"'I think I'm starting to understand how people can become such good friends with this girl.'"_ Duck told the camera. _"'Still; I wanna see how well she does in challenges before I extend any olive branches to her!'"_

"Why didn't you ask me to help? You know I've got a few forms that can produce fire, right?" Ben asked.

"I thought you said the Omnitrix was acting up." Bonnie said, frowning in suspiscion.

Ben started fidgeting. "I, uh... forgot about that. I guess I just like helping when I think I can." he said nervously.

_"'Something's fishy about Ben.'"_ Bonnie told the camera. _"'I don't know what it is, but I bet it has something to do with the fact that he doesn't ACT like himself. Give me some time; I'll figure it out.'"_

* * *

**(Day 3, Pyre Tribe)**

Yugi, Meowth and Tails were sitting in the shelter talking about their respective Anime/Game series.

"So you're technically a villain, then?" Tails asked, having just heard what Meowth does for a living.

"Yeah, so?" Meowth said, frowning slightly. "It's not as if I do anything as bad as the bad guys you two know!"

"Calm down, Meowth." Yugi said, trying to keep the peace. "I think what Tails is trying to get at is that since you've managed to team up with the good guys of your series so many times before, why not make it permanent? After all, you'd get a sense of accomplishment from all the good you'd be doing."

"Exactly!" Tails said.

Meanwhile, the others were outside discussing what it'd be like to make it to the finals.

"Just imagine the cheers from all the people watching... Oh man, it'd be awesome!" Zack said, a look of glee on his face.

"You know what'd be even more awesome?" Daggett asked.

"What's that, Dagg?" Max said.

"THE CASH!" Daggett replied, dollar signs in his eyes.

Everyone else groaned in disgust.

Suddenly, they heard a flapping noise. Looking up, they saw a bird holding an envelope, which it subsequently dropped.

Meowth went over and picked up the envelope, opening it with one of his claws.

"I'm guessing that's our first Challenge." Max said, .

"You're right." Meowth replied.

* * *

**(Reward Challenge)**

Both Tribes arrived at the location of their first Challenge where PM was waiting.

"Are you all rested and ready for your first challenge?" PM asked.

Everyone gave an affirmative nod.

Well alrighty, then! Now, unlike most Survivor shows, we'll be starting off with a Reward Challenge. The Tribe that wins will recieve a Reward that will help them in the long run."

"Aren't you going to tell us what the Reward is?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll find that out at the end of the Challenge." PM smirked.

"Well, get on with it!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! The first Challenge is an obstacle course relay. Each obstacle must be passed by one member of each Tribe. At the end, you will find a golden key waiting for you. This key will open a treasure chest containing your Reward. You have five minutes to decide which contestant will complete which part of the obstacle course! Oh, and to make sure there's no cheating, I've activated an energy field that prevents the use of superpowers or alien/ancient technology." PM said.

* * *

**(Five minutes later...)**

The Tribes had chosen the order in which they'd participate. For the Pyres, the order went Tails, Meowth, Zack, Snoopy, Max, Dagg, Yugi and then Garfield. For the Magnums, the order was Starfire, Duck, Nutsy, Ben, Bonnie, Numbuh Four, Gosalyn and finally Theodore.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Starfire said to Tails.

"Thanks! Good luck to you, too!" Tails replied.

Blocking his ears with his tails, PM held up a starting gun. "On your marks... Get set..."

_**BLAM!**_

A Black Cockatoo fell from the sky with smoke rising from it.

"That's gonna provoke some angry E-Mails..." PM said, wincing.

Tails and Starfire started running towards the beginning of the obstacle course. Their first obstacle was a really tall wall with ropes to climb it with.

Starfire began climbing, but then noticed Tails waving at her as he flew over the wall with his tails.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Bonnie protested.

"Well; since it isn't a superpower or the result of alien/ancient technology, I'm gonna allow it!" PM said with a shrug.

After Tails landed, he tagged Meowth, who started through the next obstacle, which was a narrow log bridge over a muddy pit.

"Hurry up, Starfire! They're in the lead!" Ben shouted.

Mustering up her strength, Starfire launched herself over the wall and landed in Duck's arms. Putting Starfire down, Duck started the next obstacle, but Meowth had already completed it and tagged Zack.

"I really wish Pyro Magnus hadn't disabled my Quantum Quack!" Duck said.

The next obstacle was a long stretch of ground with hidden rope traps, which had to be avoided. Zack had made it about half way through when he felt a tug at his ankle.

"WHOA!" Zack shouted, hanging upside-down from a rope tied to a tree.

"He won't be stuck like that for long, mates! Come on, Duck!" Numbuh Four shouted.

Duck had just tagged Nutsy when Zack managed to free himself.

"Oh, man; the suspense is killing me!" PM shouted.

Nutsy speedily made her way through the obstacle, not hitting a single trap. She and Zack made it to the end of the obstacle at the same time and tagged their respective teammates.

The next obstacle was crawling through mud under barb-wire. Ben and Snoopy started crawling, but Snoopy slowly sank deeper and deeper into the mud, until he was barely visible.

Ben finally made it through the obstacle, and tagged Bonnie just as Snoopy managed to get out of the mud.

Bonnie ran ahead to the next obstacle, which was to walk through a hedge maze. Snoopy finally tagged Max, who ran into the maze with his left hand to the wall.

_"'When I got into the maze, I remembered a trick that my dad taught me.'"_ Max told the camera. _"'Just keep walking through the maze with your left hand touching the wall to your left. Sure, you might have to walk through the whole maze; but if you don't take your hand off the wall, you'll eventually find your way out!'"_

Max was the first one out of the maze, and ran up to tag Daggett, who was waiting for him.

The next obstacle was a simple one: Sorting through a bunch of silver keys to unlock a door leading to the second-last obstacle.

Dagg began trying every key, growling louder with each failure.

Bonnie finally found her way out of the maze and tagged Numbuh Four, who made his way to the key challenge. Inspecting the lock, he looked at the keys and tried the only key that was tarnished.

"Gotcha!" Numbuh Four exclaimed as he opened the door and tagged Gosalyn.

"Come on, you spooty key!" Dagg snarled as he tried yet another key, with no success.

The second-last obstacle was pretty easy, just walking across stepping stones over a pond. Gosalyn made it over that obstacle in no time at all and tagged Theodore.

"SPOOT! WHY DON'T ANY OF THESE SPOOTY KEYS WORK!?" Dagg shouted in frustration.

The rest of the Pyres looked on in dismay as Theodore climbed up the tree that was the final obstacle and obtained the golden key.

"The winners of this challenge and the Reward are the Magnums!" PM announced.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

The Tribes were back on their mats, with PM placing a treasure chest on the Magnums' mat.

"Inside this chest, you'll find your Reward." PM said.

Opening the chest, the Magnums found some flint and some fishing gear.

"With flint and fishing gear, you'll be able to catch and cook some delicious seafood! Now get some rest; you'll need it for your next Challenge!" PM told the Tribes.

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

The Pyres made their way back to camp with glum faces.

_"'We sucked at today's Challenge.'"_ Dagg said to the camera. _"'And I get the feeling that the others are blaming ME for our loss. But you know what? It wasn'y my fault! PM must've only made one working key! The Magnums didn't have to cheat, he cheated for them!'"_

* * *

**(Magnum Tribe)**

As the Magnums walked back to their camp with the reward, Ben tapped bonnie on the shoulder and quietly took her aside for a moment, making sure nobody noticed.

Later on, Ben was trying out the fishing gear, while everyone else was relaxing.

"We did good today, but if we wanna keep winning Challenges, we've gotta work more cohesively as a team! Got that, Bonnie?" Duck said, frowning at the brunette.

"Wait a minute, here! Who died and made YOU leader?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Nobody. But then again, I don't hear any complaints from anyone else. Do you?" Duck said, a smug smirk on his face.

_"'First the girl duck bosses me around, and now the guy one does too?! I HATE ANTHROS!'"_ Bonnie shouted at the camera.

**_Next time, on Survivor..._**

We now see the Tribes throwing large balls at each other.

**The Tribes go all-out in their first Immunity Challenge.**

_"Way to go! Whoo-hoo! Way to throw those murder-balls! Go team, go!" Garfield yelled sarcastically._

We now see Bonnie talking to Starfire.

_"If we can manage to vote off the weakest links in our little chain of teammates, there'll be nothing standing between us and the final two!" Bonnie told Starfire._

**And Bonnie and Starfire form the first Alliance of the series.**

* * *

Read and Review, please!


	3. Days 4 to 6

**(Day 4, Magnum Tribe)**

Bonnie was still fuming over Duck's comment yesterday.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_"We did good today, but if we wanna keep winning Challenges, we've gotta work more cohesively as a team! Got that, Bonnie?" Duck said, frowning at the brunette._

_"Wait a minute, here! Who died and made YOU leader?" Bonnie asked angrily._

_"Nobody. But then again, I don't hear any complaints from anyone else. Do you?" Duck said, a smug smirk on his face._

_**(End flashback)**_

* * *

_'I've got to find a way of getting these anthros voted off!'_ Bonnie thought angrily. It was then that Bonnie noticed Starfire, who was skimming pebbles over the ocean.

"Starfire, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bonnie asked.

Starfire raced over.

"What do you wish to talk about, aside from your obvious dislike of anthropomorphic lifeforms?" Starfire asked.

Bonnie frowned, an anger mark appearing on her forehead.

"Look; here's the deal: you join with me in an Alliance and I'll see to it that you and I make it to the finals!" Bonnie said.

Starfire, sensing that Bonnie meant business, nodded quickly.

"Good. Now go back to what you were doing, and make sure not to tell ANYONE that you're in an Alliance, okay?" Bonnie said.

Starfire just nodded.

_"'Why Starfire?'"_ Bonnie said to the camera. _"'Because she's probably the biggest airhead on the face of the planet!'"_

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Dagg was really starting to get on the other Pyres' nerves. He wouldn't stop complaining about how he thought PM had only made one working key for yesterday's Challenge.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, ALREADY?!" Snoopy yelled, nearly shorting out his translator.

Everyone stared with dropped jaws at the beagle.

_"'Okay; maybe I lost my cool there.'"_ Snoopy told the camera. _"'But you've gotta admit that Dagg's voice really starts to sound like nails on a chalkboard after awhile!'"_

Dagg just huffed.

"Let's just sit down and figure out what we're going to do if the next Challenge is a physical one." Max said calmly.

Everyone nodded and got to work on a game plan.

* * *

**(Day 5, Magnum Tribe)**

Gosalyn and Duck were talking about what it's like to be the under-appreciated members of their respective continuities.

"The insults to my intelligence are the worst part." Duck sighed, resting his head on his knees.

"You think YOU'VE got it bad?" Gosalyn asked. "I'm in college now, and I STILL have a curfew!"

Duck winced. "That IS pretty bad."

From the campfire, Bonnie and Starfire were watching the feathered heroes.

"Those two are getting a little too close for my liking." Bonnie said.

"Do you think that they may be forming their own Alliance?" Starfire asked, biting her lip nervously.

_"'Starfire actually had a point.'"_ Bonnie told the camera. _"'Everyone knows that boyfriend/girlfriend is just another way of saying Alliance. Any MY Alliance will be the ONLY Alliance in this game!'"_

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Meowth and Zack were attempting to catch some fish for lunch; Meowth with his claws, Zack with his bare hands.

Zack saw a decently sized one and lunged for it, but it swam away quicker than than he thought it would.

"Darn it!"

Dagg, who was watching the whole thing, laughed like a hyena at Zack's attempt.

"What're _you_ laughing at, timber breath?" Zack asked grumpily.

"You! You're going about this all wrong!" Dagg said, giggling every few seconds.

"Why don't you come down here and try it if you're so smart?!" Meowth shouted.

Dagg smirked confidently as he made his way into the water.

"Watch and learn, fellas!" Dagg said as he dove into the open ocean.

Three minutes went by without a single sign of the beaver.

_"'To be perfectly honest, I was actually starting to get a bit worried about Dagg.'"_ Zack told the camera. _"'But then I remembered that beavers can hold their breath for a really long time, and figured that he was probably just trying to punk us.'"_

Suddenly, Dagg came flying out of the water with a _HUGE_ fish, nearly three times his size. They landed on the beach, the fish struggling to break free of Dagg's grip.

"Sweet mother of Christmas!" Zack and Meowth said in unison, their eyes bugging out at the size of the fish.

"So... Who's in the mood for sushi?" Dagg asked, a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

**(Day 6, Magnum Tribe)**

Bonnie and Starfire were talking quietly behind the shelter.

"So we're agreed, then. If we lose the first Immunity Challenge, we vote off Gosalyn." Bonnie said, grinning madly. "If we can manage to vote off the weakest links in our little chain of teammates, there'll be nothing standing between us and the final two!"

_"'I am still unsure about my Alliance with Bonnie.'"_ Starfire told the camera. _"'However; she has promised to help me proceed further in this game, and I do not wish to make her angry. She is... very frightening when she is angry.'"_

"Will we not need more people to vote against her if we wish to succeed?" Starfire asked.

"We will." Bonnie replied. "Which is where Ben comes in."

"You have convinced Ben to be part of the Alliance?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"That's one way of putting it." Bonnie replied, smirking slightly.

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

The Pyres were all dozing lightly outside the shelter, Meowth and Garfield purring in their sleep. Yugi was awoken by something falling on his face.

"What in the world?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

As the other Pyres woke up, Yugi opened the envelope that had landed on him.

"Looks like it's time for our next Challenge." Garfield said with a yawn.

* * *

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Tribes arrived at the beach where PM was waiting.

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge, guys!" PM said. He then threw some flint to Tails.

"Now you can hopefully make fires a lot easier."

Bonnie cleared her throat, gesturing for PM to get on with it.

"Today's Challenge is pretty simple: A good old fashioned game of dodgeball!" PM said, grinning wickedly.

_"'It's official,'"_ Bonnie told the camera. _"'the host is a demented little rat!'"_

"For those of you that don't know the rules of dodgeball, it's pretty easy. Just dodge the balls that are thrown at you. If you're hit, you leave the game temporarily. If you catch a ball, the thrower leaves the game. You may also deflect a ball with another ball. Also, don't forget to dodge! The first Tribe to eliminate all of the other Tribe's players wins Immunity!" PM explained.

* * *

**(Five minutes later...)**

The Tribes were all set up. There was a ball in front of each person on the court.

"Begin!" PM shouted.

Everyone except Theodore picked up a ball. Garfield was the first one eliminated, with Ben's ball hitting him in the stomach.

Blowing his whistle, PM gestured for Garfield to sit on some conveniently placed bleachers.

The game began again, with Theodore being the next one hit.

The game went on like this for some time, with everyone except Gosalyn being eliminated on the Magnums' side and everyone but Zack being eliminated on the Pyres' side.

"Come on Gos, you can do it!" Duck shouted.

Snoopy elbowed Garfield, who had barely been paying attention.

"Way to go! Whoo-hoo! Way to throw those murder-balls! Go team, go!" Garfield yelled sarcastically.

PM blew his whistle and Gosalyn and Zack picked up their balls. Gosalyn threw and missed, but Zack did something odd. He rubbed his ball against his shirt until it started glowing and then threw it at Gosalyn. Gosalyn dodged it, but only temporarily as somehow the ball turned around and hit her in the back.

_"'Static electricity.'"_ Zack told the camera. _"'Man, you've gotta love it!'"_

PM blew his whistle, ending the game.

"The winners of the Immunity Challenge are the Pyres!" PM announced. "Magnums, you have a date with me at Tribal Council tonight."

* * *

**(Magnum Tribe)**

"I know it sounds cruel, but Thedore's our weakest link. We need to lose him before he becomes too big of a hindrance!" Numbuh Four said.

"I say we vote off Gosalyn." Bonnie said. "She's the reason we lost today's Challenge. Who's to say that she won't fail us again? Right, Star?"

"Agreed." Starfire said sadly.

"Let's just let the chips fall where they will." Ben said, secretly winking at Bonnie.

* * *

**(Tribal Council)**

All eight Magnums walked up to PM, each holding a lit torch.

"Magnums, this is your first Tribal Council. The torches you are holding represent your life on the island; when they go out, so do you." PM said.

"Can we get on with this, please?!" Bonnie asked.

"You're really an impatient girl, you know that?! First we've gotta find out how you'll be voting, Whether it be strategically or based on personal dislike!" PM said.

"Let's just say that for me it's both." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Very well, then. Let the voting commence! Duck, you're first." PM said.

Duck walked slowly into the cave where voting would be done. In the cave was a podium with a pen and a few sheets of paper on it. Writing down a name, he showed his vote to the camera.

"Nothing personal, kid. You're just too big of a risk to keep." Duck said.

Next was Gosalyn, who winked at Duck as she passed. Standing at the podium, she thought for a second before writing down her vote.

"This is for complainin' so much." Gosalyn said as she showed the name "Bonnie" to the camera.

Bonnie was next, and she walked calmly into the cave. She quickly wrote down her vote.

"You lost us the Challenge, feather-butt." Bonnie said, showing that she had voted for Gosalyn.

Nutsy was next. Grabbing a nearby stepladder, she climbed up and wrote down her vote.

"I hate to admit this, but you are a bit of a risk to keep. I hope you understand." Nutsy said, showing her vote to the camera.

Next up was Numbuh Four, who walked with grim determination into the cave, climbed the stepladder and wrote down his vote.

"This is purely for the good of the Tribe, mate." Numbuh Four said as he showed the name "Theodore" to the camera.

Starfire walked into the cave next, frowning sadly as she wrote down her vote.

"I wish there were another way." Starfire said, showing her vote to the camera.

Ben was next. He walked into the cave and wrote down his vote very quickly.

"You cost us a win. I hope you're proud of yourself." Ben said as he showed Gosalyn's name to the camera.

Finally it was Theodore's turn. He ran into the cave and climbed up onto the podium. Holding the pen in his arms, he carefully wrote down his vote.

"I'm sorry. It's either you or me." Theodore saidf sadly, showing his vote to the camera. He then went back to the others.

PM went and fetched the box full of votes.

"I'll now tally your votes." PM said. "First vote, Theodore."

Theodore sighed sadly.

"Second vote, Bonnie. One vote Theodore, one vote Bonnie."

Bonnie and Gosalyn glared at each other.

"Third vote, Gosalyn. One vote Theodore, one vote Bonnie and one vote Gosalyn."

Bonnie and Gosalyn's glares intensified.

"Fourth vote, Theodore. Two votes Theodore, one vote Bonnie and one vote Gosalyn."

Theodore starting biting his lip.

"Fifth vote, Theodore. Three votes Theodore, one vote Bonnie and one vote Gosalyn."

Theodore began fidgeting.

"Sixth vote, Gosalyn. Three votes Theodore, one vote Bonnie and two votes Gosalyn."

Gosalyn and Duck's eyes widened.

"Seventh vote, Gosalyn. We've got a tie between Theodore and Gosalyn." PM said.

Everyone looked on in suspense.

"The first person voted out of Survivor is..."

Theodore and Gosalyn looked on with crossed fingers.

"Gosalyn, with four votes."

Duck's and Gosalyn's eyes bugged out and Bonnie smiled evilly.

"Gosalyn, your torch please."

"Gos..." Duck said sadly.

Gosalyn grabbed her torch and walked over to PM.

"Gosalyn, your Tribe has spoken." PM said, extinguishing Gosalyn's torch. "It's time for you to leave."

"See ya, guys." Gosalyn said quietly.

"I know some of you blame Gos for making you lose the dodgeball Challenge; but voting her off first? Dude, that's pretty messed up! Anyway, you can go back to camp now." PM said.

Theodore looked sad as he left with the others.

* * *

_**Next time on Survivor...**_

We now see some of the Pyres yelling at Dagg and Garfield.

_"You two have got to be the most useless people on this whole island!" Meowth shouted angrily._

**The Pyres have had enough of Dagg and Garfield's laziness and arrogance.**

_"It's not our fault that all the Challenges so far have been physical ones!" Dagg protested._

We now see Ben and Bonnie kissing in front of a stunned Starfire.

**And we find out how Bonnie convinced Ben to join her Alliance.**

* * *

_"'To be perfectly honest, I'm not surprised that I got voted off first.'"_ Gosalyn said to the camera. _"'That little rat Bonnie is very manipulative. I'm just wondering who she convinced to join her!'"_

**VOTE TALLY:**

Theodore: Duck, Nutsy and Numbuh Four.

Bonnie: Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: Bonnie, Starfire, Ben and Theodore.

* * *

Read and Review, please!


	4. Days 7 to 9

**(Day 7, Magnum Tribe)**

Nutsy and Numbuh Four were trying to find Theodore, who had disappeared during the night.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that the little bloke doesn't WANT to be found." Numbuh Four said, swatting at a mosquito that was bothering him.

_"'After Gosalyn was voted off, Theodore just wasn't himself.'"_ Nutsy told the camera. _"'Call me paranoid, but I think Bonnie has something to do with this.'"_

After another hour of searching, the two Australians found Theodore near a small pond, crying.

As they approached, Theodore quickly looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Hi, guys." Theodore said sadly.

"What's wrong, mate?" Numbuh Four asked.

Theodore sighed and clenched his fists.

"It's Bonnie, isn't it?" Nutsy said.

Nodding, Theodore began to explain in between sobs that Bonnie and Ben had told him about how the others were planning to vote him off, and that if he wanted to remain in the game, he should help them vote off Gosalyn.

"And then after the vote-off, Ben told me that if I didn't vote with them again, they'd make sure I left the island in pieces!" Theodore finished.

"There's just two things I don't understand. One: why is Ben siding with Bonnie? And two: why is he acting so mean?" Nutsy asked.

"I don't know, sheila. One thing I do know is that we've gotta make sure they don't succeed in whatever it is they're trying to pull!" Numbuh Four replied, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Tails was drawing schematics for a new mecha in the sand with a stick when Yugi and Meowth walked up to him.

"What's up, guys?" Tails asked, noticing Yugi fidgeting with the pyramid-shaped pendant that had taken the place of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Tails, I don't know if you've noticed; but you, me and Yugi are the only Anime/Game characters in this entire contest." Meowth stated, looking around to make sure that nobody was watching them.

Tails bit his lip and nodded. "What's your point?" he asked.

"My point is that maybe we sould stick together. You know, help each other out when we need to." Meowth said.

"In other words, you want to form a Final Three Alliance with me and Yugi." Tails said, a worried look on his face.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Meowth said, buffing his claws on his chest.

_"'A Final Three Alliance this early in the game?'"_ Tails asked the camera. _"'It seems really risky to me. But then again; if Meowth hadn't suggested it, I probably would've been the one to bring it up!'"_

"Alright, I'm in." Tails sighed.

"Great! Let's just make sure that our Tribe wins the next Immunity Challenge, okay?" Meowth said.

Tails and Yugi both nodded.

* * *

**(Day 8, Magnum Tribe)**

Bonnie was smugly watching Duck, who was sadly looking out at the ocean, resting his head on his knees. Starfire was with her, biting her lip nervously.

"Should we not be comforting our teammate?" Starfire asked in concern.

Bonnie sighed and gestured for Starfire to follow her.

_"'I'll bet you're all wondering how I managed to get little miss featherbutt voted off last night.'"_ Bonnie said to the camera. _"'It was simple, really. All I had to do was gather an ally, a weakling and someone with no grasp of how this show works; and then convince them all to vote off whomever I choose!'"_

The two girls soon came to a small clearing where Ben was waiting.

"Where's the chipmunk?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm afraid I couldn't convince him to join us." Ben said, frowning slightly.

"No matter. That just means that there's one more easy target to get rid of." Bonnie said, brushing a few stray hairs from her face before she and Ben started kissing in front of a shocked Starfire.

Starfire then noticed that something was off about Ben's voice.

"You are not really Ben Tennyson, are you?" She asked hesitantly, biting her lip again.

Bonnie and 'Ben' looked at Starfire with surprise, then smiled ominously.

"It would seem that the princess isn't as gullible as we thought she was." Bonnie said, chuckling quietly.

Removing a wig and a pair of contact lenses, 'Ben' revealed his true self.

"My name is... Albedo." the silver-haired doppelganger said.

_"'I knew something was fishy about about "Ben"! Albedo revealed who he really was to me after our first Reward Challenge.'"_ Bonnie told the camera. _"'Apparently, he's accepted that he may never be turned back into a Galvan and just wants to make the real Ben look bad. He'd heard about my efforts to make Kim Possible look bad and once he and I started getting to know each other, things just started falling into place.'"_

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Dagg and Garfield were sleeping with their backs against a tree when they each received a coconut to the head.

"SPOOT! What the heck was that for?!" Dagg yelled, getting up to see Meowth and Zack holding more coconuts.

"Well, for one thing; it's you and Garfield's turn to gather firewood." Zack said flatly.

"We would, but we're really tired." Garfield said.

"From doing what?! You two have got to be the most useless people on this whole island!" Meowth shouted angrily.

"What about that giganto-sized fish I caught the other day?!" Dagg shouted.

"Granted, that was pure awesomeness; but you haven't exactly proven yourselves in the Challenge department." Zack said, folding his arms.

"It's not our fault that all the Challenges so far have been physical ones!" Dagg protested.

"Even if they _were_ mental Challenges, I still doubt that you two would do any good!" Meowth said, glaring fiercely at Dagg and Garfield.

Dagg growled and stormed off, Garfield slowly following him.

_"'I've gotta admit; what Meowth said may have been harsh, but it couldn't be more true!'"_ Zack told the camera.

* * *

**(Day 9, Magnum Tribe)**

Bonnie, Starfire and Albedo _(Back in his "Ben" disguise)_ were quietly talking behind the shelter, since it looked like everybody else was asleep. What they didn't know was that Theodore was listening in from above them in one of the trees.

"So who do we vote off next?" Albedo asked.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't vote off that dim-witted duck just yet. It'd seem a little suspiscious to the others." Bonnie said.

"I suggest we vote off the chipmunk. He already knows too much." Albedo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Even though I highly doubt he'd snitch after the threat on his life, I'm inclined to agree with you." Bonnie replied. "Star, what do you think?"

Starfire bit her lip in hesitation, then nodded slowly.

"Brilliant! If we somehow manage to win the next Challenge though, we'll need to keep Theodore from blabbing to the others about this Alliance." Bonnie said.

Thedore quietly gasped from his hiding spot and ran off.

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Dagg was pacing near the campfire angrily.

"Who does that stupid Pokemon think he is, anyway?" he grumbled to himself.

Just then, an envelope fell from the sky right in front of him. Picking it up, Dagg rushed over to the rest of the group and informed them that it was time for the next Challenge.

* * *

**(Immunity/Reward Challenge)**

The two Tribes walked into a clearing in the forest.

"Welcome back, Tribes." PM said. "Gosalyn was voted off at last night's Tribal Council."

The Pyre's faces fell.

_"'I was kinda hopin' they'd vote off that witchy brunette.'"_ Meowth told the camera. _"'I guess ya can't always get what ya want.'"_

PM rubbed his paws together. "I hope you're all excited, because today's Challenge is for both a Reward AND Immunity!"

PM then pointed to two envelopes.

"The aim of today's Challenge is to test your observational skills and lateral thinking. Inside each envelope is a unique riddle that will lead you to your next clue, which will lead you to another clue, and so on and so forth. The first Tribe to make it to me at the top of the island's extinct volcano will not only win Immunity from Tribal Council, but they'll also recieve letters from friends and family." PM said.

At the mention of letters from friends, Duck's eyes brightened as he thought of Gosalyn and a determined look spread across his face.

"Just give me a ten minute head-start so I can get to the volcano before you guys do, okay?" PM said, flying off.

* * *

**(Ten minutes later...)**

Duck and Bonnie were arguing over who should read out the first clue. Meanwhile, the Pyres had already started off, Max reading out the clue.

"Let's see... _'What is it that the more you take away from it, the bigger it gets?'_" Max read.

The answer came to Dagg in a bout of clumsiness.

"YOW!"

Looking back, the other Pyres saw that Dagg had fallen into a deep-ish hole.

"I think I just solved it, guys." Dagg whimpered, climbing out of the hole with another envelope in his mouth.

* * *

Back with the Magnums, it had finally been decided that Starfire would read out the clues.

_"Only one color, but not one size, _  
_Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. _  
_Present in sun, but not in rain, _  
_Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. _  
_What am I?"_ Starfire read.

It took a couple of minutes, but finally Theodore noticed what the clue was talking about on the ground.

"Guys! It's our shadows! That's what the clue's talking about!" he shouted, scampering off in the direction his shadow was projecting.

Following the little chipmunk, the Magnums soon came upon a palm tree with an envelope taped to it.

* * *

Back with the Pyres; they were trying to make sense of their second clue:

_"I run but never walk,_  
_I have a mouth but never talk,_  
_and I have a bed but never sleep._  
_What am I?"_ Max read aloud for the third time in a row.

"This is a tough one!" Zack complained, pulling his hair in frustration.

Dagg just snickered.

"Alright; you've been doing that for the last five minutes. Have you figured it out, or do you find the fact that we might be LOSING funny?!" Snoopy shouted, almost shorting out his translator again.

Dagg grinned. "I figured it out the first time Max read it. It's a river, silly!"

The others all facepalmed, realising how obvious it should have been.

When they reached the river, they saw that their next clue was in a waterproof envelope taped to a rock in the middle of the river.

"You're the one that figured out the first two clues, Dagg." Max started.

"Not to mention the fact that you're probably the only one that could swim in such rapidly flowing water." Yugi said.

Sighing, Dagg dove into the river and began carefully swimming towards the envelope.

* * *

Back with the Magnums, everybody was struggling with the second clue.

_"Feed me and I shall live, but give me a drink and I'll die. What am I?"_ Starfire read aloud, her knuckles going white from how hard she was gripping the paper.

Duck's eyes suddenly went wide in realisation.

"Guys, I think I've heard this riddle before!" Duck said, closing his eyes in deep thought.

Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fire! The answer's fire!" Duck shouted, running back towards the Magnum's campsite.

Once the others caught up with him, they saw their next clue taped to one of the log seats near the campfire.

_"My thunder comes before the lightning,_  
_My lightning comes before the clouds,_  
_My rain dries all the land it touches,_  
_What am I?"_ Duck read aloud.

"That one's too easy." Albedo said. "Pyro Magnus said that our final destination in this Challenge was the extinct volcano in the center of the island, so that's what the clue is talking about!"

* * *

Back with the Pyres, their next clue had led them to an apple tree, and they had just figured out the final clue as well.

"Come on, guys! We've gotta make it to that volcano before the Magnums do!" Tails said, flying ahead.

* * *

At the volcano, PM was sitting in a lotus position, waiting for the two Tribes to arrive.

_"'I know this is gonna sound odd, but I actually did my best to make those clues as easy as possible to figure out!'"_ PM told the camera.

Finally, PM saw the Magnums running towards him, the Pyres in hot pursuit of them.

"And the winners are... The Magnums!" PM announced as the Magnums all collapsed from exhaustion in front of him.

As the Pyres reached the volcano, they all groaned in dismay.

"Magnums, you get the letters from your friends and family and are safe from Tribal Council tonight." PM said. "Pyres, tonight you'll be saying goodbye to one of your teammates."

* * *

**(Pyre Tribe)**

Meowth, Tails and Yugi were behind the shelter discussing who to vote off.

"I think you two know who MY pick is." Meowth said, clenching his fists.

Tails and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"All we gotta do is convince the others to vote with us." Tails said.

"Already taken care of. I discussed it with them shortly before the Challenge." Meowth said, smirking evilly.

* * *

**(Tribal Council)**

The Pyres walked up to the Tribal Council area, holding their torches.

"Pyres; this is your first Tribal Council." PM said. "The torches you are currently holding represent your life on the island. When they go out, so do you."

The Pyres all nodded.

"So Tails, how did you guys go in figuring out the riddles?" PM asked.

Tails twitched nervously. "Well... Truth be told, Dagg was actually kinda useful for this Challenge." Tails said.

PM quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Dagg; who do you think'll be going tonight?"

"Not sure." Dagg said, shrugging.

"Very well, then. Let the voting commence. Meowth, you're first."

Meowth nodded and made his way into the voting cave. Stepping up on the stepladder, he wrote down his vote very quickly.

"As much as I hate Dagg for his arrogance, you're just too lazy for your own good!" he said, showing the name "Garfield" to the camera.

Snoopy was next, and he wrote down his vote just as quickly as Meowth did.

"You may have been useful today, but who's to say you'll keep being useful?" Snoopy said, showing that he'd voted for Dagg.

Next was Tails, who hovered into the cave. Writing down his vote, all he could do was slowly shake his head at the camera.

It was Dagg's turn next. Running into the cave, Dagg wrote down his vote, albeit very messily.

"You should never have shouted at me, bone-breath." Dagg said, showing a poorly-written "Snoopy" to the camera.

Next up was Garfield. He lazily walked into the cave and stepped up to the podium. Carefully writing down his vote, he frowned as he showed his vote to the camera.

Next was Yugi, who walked calmly into the voting cave. Quickly writing down his vote, he sighed as he showed the name "Garfield" to the camera.

It was Max's turn next. Walking up to the podium, he sighed as he wrote down his vote.

"I hope you don't act the same way in the outside world as you do here." Max said as he showed the camera that he'd voted for Snoopy.

Finally, Zack's turn came. He dashed into the cave and wrote down his vote quickly, showing the camera his vote without saying anything.

"Alright, let's tally the votes." PM said, grabbing the box of votes.

"First vote, Garfield."

Garfield just shrugged.

"Second vote, Daggett. One vote Garfield, one vote Daggett."

Dagg frowned at Snoopy.

"Third vote, Garfield. Two votes Garfield, one vote Daggett."

Garfield quirked an eyebrow.

"Fourth vote, Snoopy. Two votes Garfield, one vote Daggett and one vote Snoopy."

Snoopy growled at Dagg.

"Fifth vote, Snoopy. Two votes Garfield, one vote Daggett and two votes Snoopy. We have a tie between Garfield and Snoopy."

Snoopy began to sweat.

"Sixth vote, Garfield. Three votes Garfield, one vote Daggett and two votes Snoopy."

Garfield started fidgeting.

"Seventh vote, Snoopy. We've got a tie between Garfield and Snoopy again."

Garfield and Snoopy both gritted their teeth.

"And the second person voted out of Survivor is..."

Everyone looked on in anticipation.

"Garfield, with four votes."

Snoopy sighed with relief, while Garfield sighed in acceptance.

"Garfield, your torch please."

Garfield slowly walked over and handed his torch to Pyro Magnus.

"Garfield... Your Tribe has spoken." PM said as he extinguished the torch's flame. "You must go now."

Garfield yawned and waved at the others as he left.

"I think this result was obvious to everyone, don't you?" PM asked.

The Pyres all nodded.

"You can all go back to camp now."

* * *

_**Next time, on Survivor:**_

We now see Theodore spying on Albedo as he takes off his wig and removes his contact lenses while talking to Bonnie.

_"We still need to get rid of the chipmunk." Albedo said._

_"Agreed. However, I'm more worried about Starfire ratting on us right now." Bonnie replied._

**Albedo's cover gets blown.**

_"I've gotta warn the others!" Theodore whispered to himself._

We now see Duck, eyes glowing orange as an Energy Egg forms in his hand.

**And what's got Duck so upset?**

* * *

_"'You know; I'm not surprised at all that I got the boot.'"_ Garfield told the camera. _"'I just hope that that my friends back home don't try to put me on a diet or something.'"_

**VOTE TALLY:**

Garfield: Meowth, Tails, Yugi and Zack.

Daggett: Snoopy.

Snoopy: Dagg, Garfield and Max.

* * *

Read and Review, please!


End file.
